The present invention relates to cooling tanks, and more particularly relates to a cooling tank for a water cooler for cooling liquid from separate water reservoirs at the same time.
FIG. 1 illustrates a water cooling system according to the prior art, in which cooling water is pumped from a cooling water tower 2 for circulation through a water coooler 1 to absorb the heat from the cooling medium which circulates in a condensing coil 8 inside a cooling tank 5' set in said water cooler 1 to make heat exchange with the water pumped from a water reservoir 6 for circulation through said cooling tank 5'. Disadvantage of this structure of water cooling system is that the water cooler can only be used for cooling the liquid from a reservoir. For cooling different liquid from two or more water reservoirs, two or more condensing coils must be separately installed inside a water cooler or two or more water coolers must be simultaneously used. It is very expensive and difficult to install several condensing coils in a water cooler or several water coolers in a water cooling system.